zalbrochfandomcom-20200213-history
Pantheon
Goddess of Light - Kyvindalya It is believed that Kyvindalya created the light in the world. She is worshiped in only Lumuxia. It is also believed that she herself blessed the capital city, Luxarna. Some see her as the one true god, although this belief is only shared by a few. God of Nature - Giganthian Giganthian is believed the one to create the Earth. He laid the land, planted the seeds, and filled the oceans. He is worshiped every morning and night by some of the people in Zalbroch. Many believe anything that happens in nature is because of his will. Goddess of Water - Aquothos When Giganthian filled the oceans, the waters were untammed. There massive waves, making traversing it near impossible. Many, many years ago, a woman went down to Asteil's shore to wash her body every day. She never missed a day to bath. One morning, as she stood in the water, the current suddenly became too strong for her to handle. She was pulled into the ocean, and drowned. Legend has it that Giganthian saved her by turning her into water. Aquothos tamed the waters for Zalbrochians to possibly never feel their bodies fill up with the ocean. Some Zalbrochians believe that Aquothos embodies all water throughout their lands. God of the Sky - Caelithis Caelithis was by Giganthian's side when the Earth was created. Once the land was formed, Caelithis brought the skies and fresh air for the land. Some Zalbrochians pray to him for plenty of rain, great weather, and to part the skies to let in the sun. God of War - Verus Verus, a powerful being said to be a cross between a soul mage and reaper who ascended to god hood after a great many years in the field. Prior to becoming a god, Jirron was a reckless soul mage who nearly lost his life to a soul reaper shortly after becoming a mage. Instead he survived but was only able to cast half of the spell that would merge his soul with the reaper. This caused an incredibly rare phenomenon to happen in which the two souls merged changing him into both a soul mage and a reaper. His left eye became blind and he was only able to see the souls of others with it, while his right eye remained normal. So in order to fuel his hunger for souls he took to hunting reapers and soul mages. Now named Verus, they became so good at hunting reapers without dying that they acheived a sort of godly status amongst the other soul mages and reapers. Eventually people began to worship them as a god of war, over the decades that is what they became. Verus was a mortal who transcended life to become a god of war. They now roams the continent searching for reapers to take their souls. Verus was not accepted at first among the gods, as they initially attempted to stop them from becoming a god in the first place, however they failed as they was the most proficent at fighting. Even with the gods blessing for some of the mortals who tried to stop them, Virus was easily able to stop them with soul magic and surpeme fighting style. Goddess of Crafting - Merideth The goddess of the craft provides good fortune to those who create. Crafters all around pray to her that their works will be sold for high profits and come out as perfect as they're capable of making. When crafting, to pray to the goddess crafters are required to sacrifice something in her name, most often they sacrifice small some of their materials in order to make a more powerful item to sell for a high price. God of the Hunt - Lairo Lairo is worshipped by hunters all across the realm, he brings good fortune to those who hunt. Often times when tackling a large foe or wishing for a good bounty, hunters sacrafice smaller creatures in his name to bring about good fortune. He was one of the only gods who tried to stop Verus from becoming a god, as most of the pantheon is very peaceful.